


Mystic & You

by dovahgriin



Series: Mystic [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Other, POV Second Person, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Relationship Meme, Symbabies, Symbiote Babies!, Symbiote Headcanons, Symbiote Reproduction, Unplanned Pregnancy, amab reader, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovahgriin/pseuds/dovahgriin
Summary: relationship memes based on a story that I am working on with an original symbiote character and you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been cross-posted to my tumblr account.

**who is more likely to fall asleep on the couch?**

You, definitely. Mystic doesn’t really _get_ tired, y’know? She will however, slide over your skin like a blanket when you do and prop you up in a way that ensures that you don’t get a crick in your neck.

**who makes meals and who is more likely to hoard take-out menus?**

Again, it’s you (on both counts). There’s a Thai place that you _adore_ , and though Mystic bitches about the food being ‘ ** _too_** **_dead_** **_to_** **_eat_** ’, she enjoys you enjoying it.

**who gives nicknames?**

You absentmindedly call Mystic ‘doll’ on more than one occasion, like you’re some suave rockabilly greaser from the 50s or 60s. Most of the time, however, you simply shorten Mystic to Myst.

Mystic often calls you Ducky or Lamb. If she’s not feeling entirely civilized, she will absolutely call you ‘ ** _brat_** ’.

**favorite non-sexual activity?**

For you? Introducing Mystic to Earth cultures, especially films. _The Sound of Music_ is one of your favorites, and you enjoy answering Mystic’s questions about the history behind the story.

For Mystic, her favorite non-sexual activity is cuddling with you. It’s comforting for the both of you, and allows her to just wrap around you like a barrier between yourself and anything bad that might waltz through your door.

**who leaves notes for the other to find?**

Seeing how you and Mystic share a body, it’s hard to leave notes. Somehow, though, Mystic manages to leave little signs throughout the house, often in places where they could be found in the morning.

**who crosses the street to pet a cute dog?**

You, obviously. Mystic is not fond of dogs ( ** _too yappy_** , she told you once), but finds your perspective of them endearing. She still doesn’t like them, though.

**who takes notes on the other’s favorite foods and makes sure the fridge is stocked?**

Mystic! You often forget to feed yourself, and she keeps the fridge full of easy-to-make meals like eggs and peanut butter and jelly (only ever strawberry).

**who initiates sex most of the time?**

You do. Mystic calls you a ‘ ** _thirsty_** **_little_** **_slut_** ’ when you begin to edge towards any feeling resembling horny, and oftentimes you fall onto whatever surface is available and let Mystic have her way with you.

**who apologizes first after a fight?**

You do. Your temper is like a firecracker — it happens all at once and then cools down real quick. It usually only takes a kiss on the head and a little pout from you to make Mystic cave.

**who is more protective?**

Mystic is. While you are her host, you are also her family, her _lover_ , and stars help whoever manages to hurt you, because they won’t know what’s hit them. (Or maybe they will. Mystic tends to have a sadistic streak when things concern your health.)

**who says “I love you” first?**

You do, but Mystic is the first to think it.


	2. Fact Dump: Mystic ( 1 / ? )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme answers from tumblr!

  * Mystic hates fried chicken.
  * Her favorite way to eat potatoes is if they’re hash.
  * She misses home at first, but comes to the realization that earth isn’t so bad — it has chocolate and potatoes, after all.
  * At night she will purr like a cat, but much, much louder.



* * *

  * mystic’s biomatter is a dull lavender!! I know I’ve posted colored art on her before but I never actually desaturated it to the point where I was happy with the color.
  * while mystic isn’t the strongest symby out there, she more than makes up for it in cunning and underhanded tactics. of course, she is still much, much stronger than a human (as evidenced in c.5 of Diner Tales)
  * mystic once had a littermate (?? is this the proper term for it? maybe spawnmate? idk) named crusher. he disappeared a bit after mystic was spawned.
  * mystic is very tactile in her affections. she is constantly touching her host in little ways, like wrapping around their wrist in the guise of a bracelet or settling just under their skin in tattoo-form.



* * *

  * because she’s not super-symby strong, Mystic has other ways to get her ~~human~~ food — she can secrete a paralyzing toxin similar to BTX, which is commonly found in poison dart frogs
  * Mystic has exactly 347 teeth
  * Her biomatter isn’t oily-looking like Venom’s — it’s duller with speckles that change with the lighting (darker/lighter)




	3. Fact Dump: Mystic ( 2 / ? )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the anons and starburstcollector on tumblr for asking me about Mystic!!

  * mystic is an early riser. symbiotes don’t need as much sleep as their hosts (and definitely not as much as a regular human), so she is often the one who will wake her host up.

  * mystic hates the summer. it’s got nothing to do with the fact that heat is equated to fire in her mind, but that she runs hotter than most symbiotes temperature-wise, which makes it difficult for her to act in warmer climates.

  * she won’t ever admit it in a million years ~~or will she?~~ , but mystic is a very jealous creature. she hoards things that bring her joy, and that includes her host’s time and energy. she covets attention.

  * if she has to eat pre-dead meat (i.e. hamburger or fish), she prefers it cooked rare, the bloodier the better. her favorite non-human meat is pork.




* * *

  * mystic is a sulker. if something doesn’t go her way, or if she doesn’t like someone her host is interacting with, she will refuse to speak with anyone until sufficient time has passed.

  * the speckles on mystic don’t really serve a purpose ~~yet~~. they’re just there because symby freckles!!!

  * mystic is unerringly loyal to her host. she’s grumpy and prickly and makes shitty pop culture references a lot of the time sometimes, but she will always 100% have her host’s back no matter what.

  * when in her own body (but still attached to her host in some way), mystic is tall (nearly 9ft / 274cm) and whipcord thin.




* * *

 

  * okay so mystic is über loyal, yeah? she’s also SUPER protective of her host. like, homegirl will throw fists over almost nothing if she believes that her host is in danger.

  * if she’s physically wrapped around her host (like if she’s acting like a long-sleeved t-shirt or something) and you stroke her, her movements are very similar to a cat’s when you stroke their spine. she _ripples_. whether or not she’s ticklish is up for debate.

  * mystic isn’t very talkative (unlike Venom, the nerd). She’s more content to watch the world go by... unless something catches her interest. That’s when she won’t shut up.

  * she won’t go out of her way to tell people it, but her favorite movie genre is rom-coms. like, if there is a sappy romantic comedy on the TV, chances are she will be watching it.




 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hard at work on a 3 part arc for Diner Tales, but it’s giving me trouble, so bare with me, guys!


	4. Headcanon(s) ( 1 / ? )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Reader being pregnant with Mystic's spawn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by [xiaolinweretiger](http://xiaolinweretiger.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

\- You and Mystic have been bonded for a little over a year when the topic of children/offspring is brought up.

> “Wait,  _what_ about kids?” You choke on your hot chocolate and wipe at your mouth with the sleeve of your SFSU sweatshirt before Mystic can lick the chocolate from your chin. Your other looks distinctly unimpressed, though you can’t tell whether it’s because of your reaction or the lack of cocoa for her.
> 
> **“we are nearing our spawn cycle. they only happen rarely. it’s unavoidable at this point, ducky.”**
> 
> “And you didn’t think to mention this, I don’t know, before our body started getting ready to grow a tiny you?”
> 
> **“it was not important before. it is now.”**

\- Mystic explains how symbiotes reproduce (typically asexually, but she’s got no idea how it will change since she’s bonded to a human).

> “So, you’re telling me you don’t know if it’ll affect us in any way or not?”
> 
> **“it wasn’t at the forefront of my mind when we bonded bone-and-blood. stop squirming.”**
> 
> “My body is doing something it’s never done before, don’t tell me not to squirm. It feels fucking weird.”

\- You soon learn that this is Mystic’s first spawn cycle, meaning it will be a live birth rather than just popping out a goo-egg

> “Wait, wait, wait, a  _live_ birth? I thought you said that your species reproduces asexually.”
> 
> **“yes, but none of the live births happened while those klyntar were bonded with a human on a cellular level. the offspring is just as much yours as it is mine.”**
> 
> “What about a host? How will that work? We don’t have access to the type equipment needed to keep it isolated from the atmosphere. Our baby will die.” Anxiety spikes in your chest, sharp and poignant. Mystic wraps around you tenderly, rumbling against your skin.
> 
> **“there is always Venom,”** she says.  **“he and his host have access to things. they would help us.”**

\- The ‘pregnancy’ progresses much faster than a human’s, but slower than a symbiote’s spawning process — a happy medium of four and a half months.

> “God, this is so weird.”
> 
> **“quit poking at it, brat.”**  Mystic smacks your hand away from the swell of your shared belly.
> 
> “But it’s moving! It feels so weird!”
> 
> **“isn’t this also a thing that happens during normal human pregnancies? why are you so fascinated by it?”**
> 
> “Because it’s my body, dumbass.”
> 
> **“ _our_ body.”**
> 
> “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

\- At around two and a half months into the pregnancy, Mystic begins to do what you refer to as ‘nesting’.

> “Doll, you’re filling our room with junk.”
> 
> **“no, we’ll need it.”**
> 
> “I’ll need to do the wash sometime soon, you know. You can’t keep piling up our dirty clothes on the bed.”
> 
> **“… they smell like us.”**
> 
> “And this? I haven’t worn this necklace since my high school graduation. Why is it in here?”
> 
> **“it’s _you_.”**
> 
> “… That literally makes no sense, but okay.”

\- As the birthing nears, Mystic grows more and more irritable, refusing to let you leave your home. This, in turn, irritates you.

> “Mystic, the fridge is literally empty. We need to go to the grocery store.”
> 
> **“no. it’s not safe outside the nest. stay.”**
> 
> “Oh, for the love of — do you want me to starve? I want my granola and chocolate pudding.”
> 
> **“have venom get it.”**
> 
> “We can’t just demand that Eddie and Vee drop everything to fuckin’ go to the store, doll.”
> 
> **“you can’t stop me.”**
> 
> “Hey! Put the my cell phone down — no, stop that! Ugh.”

\- Mystic decides to allow Venom into your nest for the birth, on the condition that Eddie stays inside Venom.

> “Why can’t Eddie be there?”
> 
> **“we don’t know how the baby will react to his presence. they might attempt to bond with him and that would… not be good.”**
> 
> “That is a surprisingly logical point. I’m impressed.”

\- You go into labor in the middle of the night. It’s not quite as painful as you expect, but it is still extremely uncomfortable.

> “I —  _ow_ — don’t like this. Why did I —  _mmmph_ — agree to this?”
> 
> **“why are you asking me, lamb?”**
> 
> “Because you’re in my head and you know me better than me.”

\- Venom is the one who catches Ghost as he slips out of you.

> **“give him to me.”  
> **
> 
> “I want to see — wait, it’s a boy? We have a son?”
> 
> **“yes.”**


	5. Fact Dump: Symbabies ( 1 / ? )

\- Ghost was a single birth

\- Prism and Spinner came together

\- Blight was a single birth

\- Dreamer and Deceiver came together

* * *

\- Ghost is a prankster, but can sometimes take a joke too far.

\- Blight is a little…  _much_ … for people, but she can focus like there’s no tomorrow

\- Spinner is skittish and prefers to be left alone

\- Deceiver cant always take a joke, but he’s got his family’s back, no matter what

\- Dreamer disorganized and spacey, But is good at coming up with ideas

\- Prism is social and organized

 

 


	6. Speech Quirks

##  **Mystic:**

  * all lowercase
  * bolded
  * **“like this.”**



##  **Crusher**

  * all uppercase
  * bolded
  * **“LIKE THIS.”**



##  **Ghost**

  * every word is capitalized
  * italicized
  * _“Like This.”_



##  **Blight**

  * lowercase
  * first letter of every word is bolded
  * “ **l** ike  **t** his.”



##  **Deceiver**

  * all uppercase
  * bolded and italicized
  * **_“LIKE THIS.”_**



##  **Spinner**

  * lowercase
  * the second half of every word is italicized
  * “li _ke_  th _is_.”



##  **Dreamer**

  * uppercase
  * italicized
  * _“LIKE THIS.”_



##  **Prism**

  * uppercase
  * first letter of every word is bolded
  * “ **L** IKE  **T** HIS.”




	7. Fact Dump: Ghost ( 1 / ? )

\- Ghost enjoys eating people a little more than he should, but Venom sets him straight after he catches Ghost about to eat an old lady.

\- Ghost is the first of Mystic’s children to become inebriated — he once bonded to a man who was nearly dead from alcohol poisoning, and that sort of transferred over to Ghost. It was not a good night for anyone.

\- Ghost really, really, really likes Ellen’s talkshow.

* * *

 

\- Ghost’s pranks start out small (putting a coin under the corner of the coffee table, switching the sugar with salt and vice versa, etc), but once Host gets a bucket full of soda and leftovers dumped on them, they and Mystic sit Ghost down for a Chat™

\- Ghost’s first word is ‘trash’

\- Ghost’s favorite holiday, like Mystic, is Halloween. Mostly because of the ‘trick or treat’ thing. Tricks abound!

* * *

 

\- if Ghost played Dungeons and Dragons, he’d 115% be a dragonborn bard.

\- His favorite Disney movie is Treasure Planet

\- he has a very good relationship with Blight — she helps him get into bigger, messier shenanigans, after all, through the power of SCIENCE!


	8. Headcanons (2 / ?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystic at Christmastime

  * Mystic and you have been bonded for nearly a year when she experiences Christmas for the first time.
    * She’s not really all that jazzed about it, but she can’t help but feel excited when you’re excited about something, so…
  * **_Baking!_**
  * Her favorite thing to do is sneak scoops of raw cookie dough and cake batter when your back is turned. 
    * “You little shit, stop eating it raw.”
    * **“no.”**
  * She won’t admit it later on, but the chocolate chip cookies taste better slightly burnt than raw.
  * **_Tree decorating!!_**
    * You haven’t had a real pine tree since before your parents died
      * **“why is there a tree in the living room.”**
      * “Because it’s tradition.”
      * **“it’s not even alive.”**
      * “Live trees make a mess. Plastic ones don’t.”
      * **“it could come alive and spin us to death.”**
      * “… That’s it, no more Doctor Who for you.”
    * You make up for the lack of a pine-y scent with  _LOTS_ of candles
      * They make Mystic sneeze and it’s the funniest thing you’ve ever seen
  * _**Caroling!**_
    * You don’t actually go door-to-door, because that’s just asking for a cold
    * You do, however, put some of your dad’s old vinyl on the player and dance around the living room in your fuzzy jammies.
    * You even manage to cajole Mystic into making an appearance; you have a lot of fun having her spin you around.
  * **_Gift Exchange_**
    * Mystic grumbles, but doesn’t do anything to stop you from giving the neighbors on either side of you a plate of brownies each.
      * **“you must make more.”  
**
      * “Yes, Your Majesty.”
  * _**Christmas Eve**_
    * You spend most of the night explaining the mainstream history of Christmas, then tell her about the pagan roots.
    * Mystic wants to be a Viking for Halloween the next year.
  * _**Christmas Day**_
    * You spend most of the morning in bed  ~~*wink wonk*~~
      * Mystic really takes care of you as her gift
      * You give her free reign to devour all of the baked goods in the kitchen
    * In the afternoon, you go out for a stroll.
      * Mystic acts as your scarf – it’s chilly out!
      * The air is so cold that your breath is visible and it’s  _fantastic._




End file.
